in a pretty masquerade we live
by cerseilannisters
Summary: "Miracles do not, in fact, break the laws of nature." A bunch of Nexgen drabbles done every which way possible.
1. LucyLysander

** LucyLysander**, "_I'm going to have to destroy you in order to save you_." asked by Aiiimy

_**·;·**_

_**" Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor ." -Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>He isn't like his twin brother. No, not at all, he doesn't have the Luna Lovegood <em>blondblond<em> hair, or deep blue eyes. No, not at all, instead he's all unruly dark blond, and bright blue eyes. Lorcan is sweet, intelligent and dreamy, he's all soft edges. While Lysander is sarcastic, cynical and realistic, he's all hard angles. It's funny because she's always imagined a situation like this happening to Lily or Roxanne but not her.

_No, not her._

He's staring at her as if waiting for her to do something, or say something. But she doesn't because she's never imagined him to be so cruel, all because she couldn't choose between him and Lorcan. Taking her eyes from his _brightbright_ blue, she feels the tears sting her cheeks.

"You're not making this easy..." She whispered her hand whipping her fair hair back behind her ears.

"I'm going to have to destroy you to save you, Luc."

"I don't need saving, Ly..." She's shouting passionately now, trying to make him see the situation her way.

He shakes his head, turning around. "You'll thank me later, Lucy. You will."

She can barely breathe, her sobs crushing her body heavily. She's not some random slut, she doesn't deserve this and as Lucy Weasley watch's Lysander Scamander walk away, she realizes why she's loved him all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Please no favorite with out a review and thank you for reading. These will be written for the Nextgen Fanatics forum and just when I feel like writing drabbles, if you want a a specific pairing please leave it in a review. Thanks again.


	2. LilyLorcan

**LilyLorcan**, "_honestly, love_? asked by sherbetgirl

**_·;·_**

**"**_**With a taste of a poison paradise**__**  
><strong>__**I'm addicted to you**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
><strong>__**And I love what you do.**_**"**_**  
><strong>__**-Britney Spears**_

* * *

><p>The <em><strong>brightbrightbrightness<strong>_ of her eyes _shine_ like stars and, Oh he can't help but _**wantwantwant**_ her. And, oh how it makes him laugh because it isn't suppose to be this way, no, he's suppose to be in love with Molly.

Except he isn't, at least not like that. Because Lily is a whirlwind of Slytherin, wrapped in a ribbon of passion and beauty and oh how those _stars_ shine in her eyes. So as he watches her scribble a plan to get Albus back for taking her favorite green jumper, he can't help but thinking of how much he wants to get her alone. Because the touch of their bare skin, the whispering of his name, and the feeling of her sliding against him is _heaven_.

"honestly, love? I think you can do a bit better then feeding him to the mermaids. I don't think mermaids eat human flesh." He murmured quietly keeping his eyes on Molly.

Lily laughed kissing him as Molly turned away to talk to Lucy. Lorcan smiled as their tongues melded together in _hot passion_, she was so much more to him then anyone knew and maybe it was better that way. Maybe it was a lot better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Please no favorite with out a review and thank you for reading. I guess the theme today is people with** L** names. Thank you for reading and please R&R.


	3. RoxanneTeddy

**RoxanneTeddy**, and _how the mighty fall_ asked limegreenrocks

_**·;·**_

_With just a look they shook__  
><em>_And heavens bowed before him.__  
><em>_Simply a look can break your heart.__  
><em>_-AFI_

* * *

><p>Its funny you see, because he's Teddy Lupin and most everyone knows that he's a <em><strong>Casanova<strong>_. But then oh wait, there's that girl Victorie and oh yeah that other one Lily Luna and how about _her_. Yeah, _her_, with all that caramel skin and gorgeous long black hair, and wait, oh wait, those **_blueblue_** eyes. The ones that get him in the way he _**hatehatehates**_.

Because she's all fierce ambition and _passionpassionpassion_. And she's all too Gryffindor with that spirit and courage, but wait, there's that Slytherin there too and maybe he's the only one who can see through that Gryffindor mask she has so carefully put up. Because she's all too sly and cunning for her own _good_ and she defiantly knows how to use him to get what she wants.

So the next time their alone and feverishly ripping their clothes off as they lose themselves in each other, he whispers the words he's been _dying_ to say since day one.

"I love you..." And for once Roxanne Weasley stops staring directly into his golden eyes.

"I love you too..." and how the mighty have **_fall_****.**

From that moment on, Roxanne Weasley is Teddy Lupin's for _good_.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: I guess the **L** name day has ended XD Please no favorite without a review and thank you for reading.


	4. RoseJames

**RoseJames**, _"Bloody hell, James, you turned his hair__pink" _asked by sherbetgirl

_**·;· **_

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.__  
><em>_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.__  
><em>_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_-Sarah Bareellis_

* * *

><p>Okay so there's this thing and yeah, its<strong><em>kindasortareally<em>** a big thing. And yeah, its **_reallykindasortamaybe_** bad. But he can't help it and well...he **REALLY** can't help it. Because here's the funny thing about Love: it happens in the people and the places you **_least_** expect it to.

So as he watches her dance around the garden with Lorcan Scamander he can't help feel the jealousy stab at his heart. Just that way he looks at her, and touches her, and holds her and oh _hey_, he's kissing her now. Growling James grins evilly and takes his wand out muttering his favorite charm. Watching as Lorcan's hair turns _bright_ pink, he let out a loud laugh jabbing Fred in the ribs.

Looking away from his twin, Fred looks over at the pairing laugh and soon the rest of the Weasley-Potter gang are laughing as well...except, _Merlin_, here comes Rose and _oh_, she's marching toward him in that _way_ he loves. And, Merlin, she's looking scary in that _Hermione-Esq._ way and oh, bloody hell, she's got her wand out.

"Turn is back, James!"

Rose is scary, **_reallyreallyreally_** scary and it's not even funny how threatening she's looking and of course since she is Aunt Hermione's daughter she is the best at spells. But he doesn't want her knowing that he's scared so instead he smiles cockily.

"Oh come on, Rosie. It's called a joke."

Rose tapped her foot impatiently her eyes turning deadly. "Bloody hell, James, you turned his hair _pink_!"

Smirking James ran a hand through his dark hair, sticking his tongue out at her, he watched as she groaned. Rose stomped her foot, walking back to Lorcan, she yanked him off in the other direction.

James watched her feeling his heart fall, they were related...they were really related...but _oh_, remember, love _**doesn't**_ choose when or where or who. And he's never imagined loving Rose as much as he does now.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Please no favorite without a review and thank you for reading. I think in the next few chapters we will be going through a cousincest phase, so please if you do not like cousincest then do not read it. Also if you want a specific pairing/prompt please leave it in your review. Thanks again and please R&R.


	5. LilyLouisOC

**LilyLouisOC**, _ultraviolet_ asked by PrincessPearl

·;·

_Everybody knows the truth,__  
><em>_everybody sees right through.__  
><em>_There's no escaping what you do,__  
><em>_Do to me do to me.__  
><em>_I swear that you're just sinking in,__  
><em>_-Alex Johnson_

* * *

><p>See that boy over there, yeah, <em>that one<em>, with beautiful strawberry blond veela hair, and those _dazzling_ crystal blue eyes, oh and wait…there's that _smile_. He can melt a heart with just a look, he can swoon any girl with a wink of those eyes. And he's so Slytherin with that cunning and ambition.

See that girl over there, yeah, _that one_, with the radiant dark red hair, and those wondrous hazel gold eyes, oh and wait…there's that _smirk_. She can break a heart with just a look, she can swoon any boy with a bat of those eyes. And she's so Slytherin with that sly and vengeful nature.

And if you look close enough you can tell that no matter what other guy she dates or all those whores he sleeps with, they're in _**love**_. Its in every move he takes to sit closer to her at dinner or every smirk she sends his way as she turns in the corridor to go to Charms with her silly friends.

Oh, did I mention they're _related_? But you must have already known that right? Just because you're the new kid, doesn't mean you're absolutely _clueless_. So don't let their **_ultraviolet_** beauty blind you and trust me when I say that you are better off alone.

Because after all those two are _**related**_.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: More cousincest, I warned you XD Okay so please no favorite with out a review and thank you for reading. Please R&R and thanks again!


	6. ScorpiusOCHugo

**ScorpiusOCHugo**, _"you and your dry sense of humour."_ asked by sky-azure teardrops

·;·

_Happiness happens when our hearts combine__  
><em>_When it's you I'm with I come alive__  
><em>_It's just so clear to see__  
><em>_Darling we are meant__  
>-Melissa Polinar<em>

* * *

><p>"You and your dry sense of humour." She whispered taking curly strands of that <em>gorgeous<em> fair hair and putting it behind her ears.

Scorpius smirked twisting a lock of it in his fingers as he watched her pretend to read, when he knew for a fact that the last thing Sophie Wood was worried about was her Care of Magical Creatures exam. She just busied herself with it to distract her attention from him because she was _Hugo's girl_.

He could laugh at the statement really because she was anything but _Hugo's girl_. Moving closer, his lips came to her neck, softly planting _**hot**_ open-mouthed kisses downward.

"Come on Sophie…" He whispered huskily.

Sophie turned on him, eyes blazing with passion and anger and _oh_, there's so much need.

"I can't do this Scor…Hugo is such a great guy and this is just so wrong." Her fair hair is still so soft between his fingers and _**Christ **_how he just wants to kiss her.

Groaning softly he grabbed her, their lips coming together in hot _passion_ and fierce** need**. Sophie Wood might be Hugo's on the outside but her heart _**always**_ belonged to Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Please no favorites without a review, and thank you for reading. This one...I am not really sure if I like...maybe I need to develop Sophie a bit...any ways thank you for reading and please R&R.


End file.
